


Connected

by sea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Spells & Enchantments, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misfired spell causes Dorian and Cullen to feel pain when they are apart. Unestablished relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DA!KINK MEME PROMPT: When you ally with or conscript the mages they end up in Skyhold, and in theory some of them could be pretty young apprentices, so what I'd like is for one of them to be practicing a spell and they fuck it up so badly that not only is the end result wildly different than what they were going for but also that the shot goes wild and hits Cullen and Dorian. They can be playing chess, or talking, or just happen to be standing near each other at the time, it doesn't matter.
> 
> At first their telepathic connection is really mild, just like blurry snapshot images and only very strong emotions, but over time they can send complete thoughts, ideas, all emotions, block each other out if they need, etc. But, of course, there's a price. As the connection gets stronger, it become physically painful to be separated. It starts with a little pain when Cullen is in Skyhold and Dorian is out with the Inquisitor (maybe as far as the western approach), but then it's being on opposite sides of Skyhold, then opposite sides of the room, and finally the pain become unbearable if they aren't even touching.
> 
> +one of them has a crush on the other before this happened  
> ++if that one is cullen  
> +++sex where they know every single thing the other is thinking/feeling  
> ++++early on one of them jerks off and the other person feels all of it

Cullen felt a twinge of pain that started in his head and worked it’s way down. He felt the ache move down his spine until it made his fingers tingle. 

The mages had arrived at Skyhold a week prior. The Inquisitor had insisted on an alliance with them. Even though Cullen trusted the Inquisitor, he did not trust the mages fully. He decided he would supervise while they worked on some spells in the courtyard. He would also be available should the soldiers need assistance in the training courtyard. 

Dorian had come to join him at some point. He had useful knowledge about magic and he could help the inexperienced mages to hone their craft. Cullen was thankful to have someone else from the Inquisition to oversee, but also found himself feeling a little uncomfortable being in such close proximity to Dorian. The mage constantly made jokes about Cullen being interested in him _”I am rather charming and handsome, after all, how could anyone blame you?”_ This made him blush and stammer because it was, in fact, true. And with all the blushing and stammering Dorian had that much more material to work with. Cullen knew he was only teasing him, there was no way Dorian actually knew that he had feelings for him. 

Dorian made idle chit chat (rarely could he keep quiet) while Cullen tried to speak as little as possible. He couldn’t help but watch Dorian rather than the mages.

Out of nowhere there was a loud shout as a burst of energy shot from one of the mages staves. The blue light ricocheted off the side of the building and headed right for where Cullen and Dorian were standing. Dorian attempted to shove Cullen out of the way but ended up toppling over him while they were both hit with the blast and a blue puff of smoke enveloped them both.

Dorian pulled himself up off of Cullen, leaning over to offer the Commander a hand. Cullen hesitated slightly before taking it. They both stood, dusting themselves off. 

“What _was_ that?” Cullen shot a glare at the mage that had cast the spell.

“N-nothing, Commander, nothing harmful,” The young mage stammered. He was a boy of maybe 15 years. 

Cullen took a few calming breaths before apologizing to the boy and sending him on his way. At first, Cullen believed him. He felt no different than usual that first day, other than having the wind knocked out of him by Dorian’s weight. 

The second day he felt…something. A headache, maybe? He had attributed it to lyrium withdrawals. He got headaches frequently. He went for a walk on the battlements to get some fresh air. As he paced, he saw the Inquisitor returning with Varric, Cole, and Dorian in his wake. The fresh air must have been what he needed because almost immediately his headache left him. 

—

Dorian was growing increasingly more irritated as they trekked through the Storm Coast. There were Darkspawn everywhere and his socks were getting wet. Watching the waves crash on the shore made him feel sick enough without the terrible pain he was experiencing in his right temple. His head was pounding. Thankfully the day was drawing to a close and they were heading back to Skyhold. Dorian had nothing on his mind but the drink that would hopefully help ease the ache in his head, but as soon as they had arrived his pain seemed to dissipate. 

That night Dorian was lying awake in bed, attempting to empty his mind and drift off to sleep. His body began to feel hot and his head felt cloudy, he thought he heard something, a grunt or a moan. He feared that another headache was approaching and now he was hearing things that weren’t there. But his fears left him when an image flashed suddenly across his mind, a rather _interesting_ image. It was him. On his knees. Sucking someone’s cock. And that someone was Cullen. Not that he hadn’t thought about Cullen in that way, but Dorian found it very strange that such thoughts would assert themselves now. He wasn’t thinking of anything at all and this image was so vivid it would have required him to think for more than a few seconds for it to fully formulate. Almost immediately a feeling of release washed over him. He felt calm, relaxed, and very sleepy. Before he could think anymore about what had happened his eyes were fluttering closed and he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Images of demons plagued Dorian’s mind while he slept. He was trapped behind a magical barrier, the reflection shimmered blue in his eyes. He looked down at the gauntlets on his hands and, on the chest plate of his armor, the symbol of the Templars. He heard a loud roar, something monstrous. Dorian awoke with a start, sweat soaking his sheets. _”What in Andraste’s name was that?”_

Dorian was feeling a bit off after his the nightmares. Picturing himself as a Templar? Something was strange. He didn’t have much time to think before the Inquisitor was dragging him off somewhere to look for something…again. 

Dorian felt the smallest inkling of an ache in his neck as they prepared to leave. The small pain seemed to grow the further they got away from Skyhold and, by the time they reached their destination, Dorian was doubled over in pain. The Inquisitor ended up leaving him at the camp because really he was no good as he was. Dorian was sweating, lying on a small cot in the tent. He lifted his fingers to his temple, willing a small amount of healing magic it ease the ache in his head. It helped for a few seconds, the pain fading slightly before it was back with vigor and Dorian couldn’t see straight.

It had taken a couple of hours for the Inquisitor and his companions to return to camp. Dorian was miserable. He’d had nothing to do but lie around and pray for relief. Fortunately, it didn’t take long before they were on their way home again and he felt better the closer they got. Dorian was glad to be doing something other than lying around and it helped to distract him from the pain slightly. 

By the time they returned, the ache in Dorian’s head was no more than a slight dull throbbing. He headed straight for the tavern.

—

Cullen had felt awful all day. He’d barely made sense of the report in his hand after reading it about 10 times. The day was coming to a close and finally his headache was beginning to fade. He felt compelled to have a drink. 

It was noisy but, surprisingly, it didn’t make Cullen’s head feel worse. He actually felt a little better. So he ordered a drink and had took a seat at an empty nearby table. Cullen closed his eyes and took in a few slow breaths, relishing in the fact that his headache was almost gone. He opened his eyes when he heard the chair opposite him being pulled out.

Dorian smiled as he sat down, placing his drink on the table. Cullen felt so much better that he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

“Well, well, the Commander is gracing us with his presence?” Dorian smirked. “In the tavern, no less.” He took a long slow sip of his drink. Cullen tried not to watch as Dorian licked his lips.

“It’s been a long day,” Cullen replied as he took a sip of his own drink. 

“You look like you’ve seen _more_ than just a long day,” Dorian said, concern briefly flashing on his face. It left as soon as it had appeared, though, and Cullen tried to ignore it.

“Yes, well…I’ve just got a bit of a headache.” Cullen admitted. Dorian’s eyes widened slightly. “It’s getting better now.”

“My, that _is_ a coincidence. I’ve been battling one all day myself.” Dorian said, a smile still on his lips. “Not to worry. I’m sure we’ll both feel right as rain tomorrow.”

He reached out and placed his hand over Cullen’s on the table. Dorian felt an immediate rush of euphoria, he felt no more pain and an essence of calm overtook him. It felt almost as though he were enveloped in healing magic, a significantly magnified version of healing magic. Dorian locked eyes with Cullen and saw an expression which could only equal his own. He didn’t look tired anymore, he looked refreshed and…happy?

Cullen wasn’t sure what was going on. Here he was trying to recover from a terrible day full of terrible pain and in an instant all of it was washed away. 

“I really should be going,” Cullen spoke after a beat, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He pulled his hand from Dorian’s and it was like a light was turned off. The euphoria faded and he felt a small knot forming in his neck at the base of his head. Dorian wanted to say something but couldn’t. And then Cullen was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn’t sleep. The pain behind Cullen’s eyes was just enough to be unbearable. He couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling he had experienced in the tavern. It couldn’t have been Dorian’s touch, could it? Cullen tried to push the thoughts out of his head, but they just wouldn’t budge. What if it _was_ Dorian? 

Cullen couldn’t stop himself as he got out of his bed, climbed down the ladder, and made his way to Dorian’s quarters.

He knocked on the door and within seconds Dorian appeared in the doorway. 

“How may I help you at this late hour, Commander?” Dorian’s voice showed no trace of sleep and it made Cullen relax a little, knowing he didn’t wake the man. He shivered slightly, his thin sleep tunic and trousers not doing much to keep out the cold.

“Did I wake you?” Cullen asked. Even knowing the answer, he awkwardly rubbed his neck and refused to look Dorian in the eye.

“Not at all. I was just doing some light reading.” Dorian motioned over to the large stack of books sitting by his bedside. “Please come in. I’d hate to have the Commander of the Inquisition’s forces freeze to death on my doorstep.”

Cullen hesitantly stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He stayed there, back against the door, as though a knife would be pulled on him at any given second.

Dorian sat down on the edge of his bed. He closed his eyes and pressed his palms against them, trying to relieve the ache. _Him too?_ Dorian heard the thought clearly in his head. His eyes shot open and he looked at Cullen quizzically. 

“What?” Cullen asked him, the two staring intently at each other.

 _Can you_ hear _me?_ Dorian’s voice rang through Cullen’s head. Cullen’s eyes widened as Dorian stood up and took a step towards him. His body began to feel like jelly.

 _Well…?_ Dorian asked in his mind, a smile creeping onto his face as he took another step. 

_Oh, Maker._ Cullen’s voice echoed in Dorian’s head. He had reached the spot where Cullen was standing now. They were standing so close that Cullen could smell him, hints of Tevinter wine and spice. So close that Cullen could lean forward and their lips would touch.

 _What’s stopping you?_ Dorian’s voice came through again. Cullen leaned in tentatively, brushing his lips softly against Dorian’s. The euphoric rush glazed over him, relaxing waves of comfort. He felt indescribable.

Dorian moved forward, trapping Cullen’s larger body against him and the door, as he deepened the kiss. 

Cullen felt drunk and completely sober all at the same time, his senses were heightened but his body was pliant. He parted his lips for Dorian’s eager tongue to enter. He felt so good, so happy that he thought he might be losing his mind. This couldn’t be reality…a dream, it had to be another dream, though his dreams were never this pleasant. 

Dorian broke the kiss to look up into Cullen’s eyes, his hand reaching up to stroke his cheek, their bodies still pressed up against each other. Dorian felt Cullen’s fear, realizing suddenly that the nightmare he had experienced wasn’t his but Cullen’s.

“This is no dream. I’m right here,” He reassured him. Dorian took a step backward, grabbing Cullen’s hand as he did. He pulled him to the bed and sat down, gesturing for him to do so as well. 

Then Dorian kissed him again, soft and slow, leaning back and bringing Cullen with him so that he was laying on top. Tranquility spread through his body like a warm drink. 

Cullen could feel Dorian’s hardening length pressed against his thigh, but he didn’t move quickly. Dorian was still tenderly kissing him, just craving the contact, and Cullen could feel _everything_. He was happy, he wanted this too, he’d had feelings for Cullen all along. He didn’t want to rush things, he held out hope that this could be more than just sex, and he understood when he could feel Cullen confirm those hopes in his mind. They were so tangled up in each others heads it was almost difficult to decipher which thoughts belonged to who.


	4. Chapter 4

Dorian pulled back, his lips swollen and his face flushed. He gave Cullen a questioning look. Cullen wanted more and of course Dorian knew that. Cullen stilled a moment to remove his tunic, still straddling Dorian. Dorian sat up and Cullen removed his as well.

Cullen leaned back down, moving his hips so that his cock rubbed against Dorian’s through cloth. This elicited a moan. _Take off your trousers. I want to see you, feel you._

Cullen removed himself from Dorian long enough for them to both shed their last bits of clothing. As soon as they released each other, they moved as quickly as they could. It was only a second or two and Dorian was beginning to feel ill from the loss of contact.

Cullen looked up as he finished removing his trousers and Dorian was on him, pushing him back onto the bed and climbing on top. Dorian wanted as much as he could get of the man, fingers roaming over every inch of his battle hardened skin. Then his mouth followed, tongue lapping at scars, the skin so sensitive that every lick made Cullen gasp. Dorian continued his affectionate assault until he reached Cullen’s cock, stopping to admire it, thick and long, very hard, and absolutely exquisite. He glanced at Cullen, his cheeks were tinged red. Dorian almost made a comment before remembering that he could hear what he was thinking, instead a smile crept on his face as he licked at the pre-come beading on Cullen’s cock. He drew in a shuddering breath. 

Dorian took Cullen in his mouth, slowly taking in as much of him as he could, licking back up his shaft with his talented tongue. No one had ever done this for Cullen before. Dorian couldn’t believe it. Who wouldn’t want to worship this man? He looked absolutely beautiful - a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, his normally perfect curls askew, his brow furrowed, lips parted slightly as small moans escaped them.

Dorian watched Cullen’s face as he took in all of his thoughts. He’d never felt like this before, his usual trysts were quick and aggressive, never this _intimate_ and never with someone he cared for so deeply. 

Cullen smiled and his heart swelled. He pulled Dorian up off of him until he climbed back up and Cullen kissed him tenderly. He ground his hips again, rubbing their erections together. The slick mixture of pre-come and saliva caused them to slide against each other with ease. They both moaned in tandem. Dorian willed himself not to come from that alone.

_I need you._

_And I need you, amatus._

Cullen’s hand reached up to stroke Dorian’s cheek, the pad of his thumb tracing along the bone. Their eyes locked. 

_I want to feel you inside of me._

Dorian was not expecting this boldness. He licked his finger before running it gently along Cullen’s entrance, massaging the area with light pressure. 

Cullen groaned. _More._ Dorian reached for the oil he kept in his bedside table. Dribbling a small amount onto his fingertips, he nudged at Cullen’s pucker, pushing in slowly. He felt Cullen tense. 

_Shh. Relax. I’ve got you._ He removed his fingers and added more oil, inserting his index finger back into Cullen. It was smoother this time and Cullen was beginning to relax, moaning softly as Dorian pushed in further. The noises he was making had Dorian harder than he’d ever been. He continued preparing Cullen, his fingers now moving easily in an out of him, brushing up against the spot that made Cullen buck against his hand.

_Please, Dorian. Now. I need you._ That was all the encouragement Dorian needed. He removed his fingers and dribbled oil over his cock. Dorian laid down on the bed beside Cullen. 

_On your side, amatus._. Cullen rolled over so that Dorian could spoon him, his cock resting against his entrance. Dorian placed a light kiss on Cullen’s neck, pressing further into him until he was all the way in. He stilled a moment, letting Cullen’s body adjust to his girth. Cullen pulled forward and back again, urging Dorian to move. When he did it was slow, achingly slow. Gentle thrusts as he licked and nipped Cullen’s shoulder.

_I won’t break._ Cullen’s cock ached between his legs. Dorian reached over his hip and took him in his hand. Speeding up his thrusts, he stroked Cullen in time. Neither one would last very long, they both knew it. Dorian’s thrusts were already becoming shaky and Cullen was gasping and shuddering as Dorian’s cock reached his spot over and over again. He could feel the tightening in his stomach, his balls moving closer to his body as they prepared to release his seed.

_Come for me._ Dorian’s sultry tone resonated in Cullen’s head and that was it. He came hard, his body shaking as his cock shot ropes of come over Dorian’s hand and the sheets. A few more thrusts and Dorian was coming, his cock twitching as he spilled himself deep inside of Cullen. He was panting, his chest heaving from what was possibly the best orgasm he’d ever had.

Cullen turned his head to smile at Dorian. “Truly?” It was the first thing either of them had actually spoken out loud since everything had started.

Dorian laughed and kissed Cullen’s brow, removing himself as his member began to soften. “Truly.”


	5. Chapter 5

The familiar blue glow of the barrier washed over him. An abomination stood on the other side of it.  
“You will break!” It screeched, frustration evident even in it’s near inaudible tone.  
“No, I will not.” The templar rocked back and forth on the floor. “My will is strong. I will endure.” He heard a scream.

Dorian awoke with a jolt, sitting up so fast he almost fell out of bed. His neck ached and his eyes burned. Cullen was twitching in his sleep, his face contorted with the nightmares. The sight made Dorian’s heart hurt. He laid back down and placed his hand lightly on Cullen’s stomach, feeling instant relief in his stiff neck. Cullen stilled his movement, his face relaxing slowly until it exhibited a look of tranquility. Dorian watched his hand rise and fall on Cullen’s belly as his breathing evened out. His eyelids began to droop and he drifted back to sleep.

—

A stream of light broke through the small window in Dorian’s quarters. He stirred, feeling Cullen’s warmth wrapped around him like a warm cloak. Remembering all that had happened, a contented smile spread across his face as he turned to look at the man cuddling him. Cullen’s eyes were closed but his face looked peaceful and utterly gorgeous. Dorian was the luckiest man on earth.

 _I can feel you staring at me._ Cullen’s eyes opened sleepily. He couldn’t recall the last time he had slept so well. “And I’m not sorry to tell you that _i_ am the luckiest man on earth.” Cullen pressed a soft kiss to Dorian’s lips and pulled him closer. They lay together for a few minutes before Cullen shot up suddenly. What time was it? He hadn’t even thought to find out. He was sure he was late.

He got out of bed, scanning the floor for his armor. Then he realized he didn’t have it, all he had was his thin sleep clothes. Cullen began to panic internally. He couldn’t go out there wearing only these! 

Cullen felt Dorian’s arms wrap around his stomach from behind. _Calm. Down. This is not an issue._ Cullen’s eyes fell shut, taking calming breaths while Dorian held him tightly.

Within minutes Dorian had a servant fetching Cullen’s armor from his office and as soon as they returned he was dressing for the day.

—

It was a long day. Dorian was trying to read, skimming as many books as he could to find any trace of Corypheus’ real name, but at some point he had lost focus. His head was hurting, his eyes were burning, and all he wanted was to curl up with a goblet of wine and Cullen. Cullen, writhing beneath him. Cullen, licking and suckling at his cock. Cullen, touching him until he couldn’t see straight. He looked out through the tiny window in the library. He could see the Commander walking by, a report in his hand and some eager recruit in tow. Dorian smiled and even from this distance he could see Cullen smile too.

 _Don’t forget. I can hear you._ Dorian heard in his mind. It was softer than the previous night, almost a whisper.

 _Oh, I’m counting on it._ Still looking out, Dorian could see the faint blush creep onto Cullen’s face. He smirked and returned to his pile of books.

—

“You’re different now, Dorian.” Cole said, staring off into the distance. “Pain when he moves, inches away, fingers grasp at him, soft, skin warm like his heart.” 

“Ah yes. Can you feel anyone else kicking around inside there, Cole?” Dorian smiled. 

“…Yes.” Cole silenced for a moment, a look of confusion evident on his face as he tried to work through it. “I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I, really.” 

The two were sitting in the garden. Dorian was waiting for Cullen to finish with his days work, idly flipping through the pages of a book. Cole was just drifting about as he normally did, listening to random thoughts pulled from the minds servants and soldiers. He sat on the edge of a large stone pot, legs dangling over the edge.

“Explain it to me, Dorian.” Cole whined in a child like voice.

“I’m afraid I cannot. I’m not entirely sure what is going on myself. I’d rather hoped _you_ might have some insight for _me_.”

“No.” Was all Cole said before he disappeared into the cold evening air.

“I do wish he wouldn’t do that.” Dorian sighed aloud.


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed and the pain was beginning to fade. Now when they were apart only a small feeling of unease plagued Cullen. He still had trouble focusing on his work, but that was more due to the fact that Dorian was all he could think about, not actual physical pain. 

Their emotional connection, however, did not wane. Cullen could still feel Dorian’s emotions, though direct thoughts had to be deliberately sent.

Right then Dorian felt calm and this in turn made Cullen feel calm. He was able to concentrate on his work and made a considerable dent in the pile of papers that had accumulated on his desk.

He was glad for this when Dorian came busting through the door minutes later without knocking. He gave Cullen such a fright he nearly knocked over his glass of water as he was placing it back on the desk.

Dorian had a smile on his face, an aggressive, primal smile. Cullen knew exactly what he wanted, he could feel it, and it only made Cullen want the same thing.

—

“If they don’t know we know, we can find them.” Once again Cole and Dorian were in the gardens. They had been spending a lot of time there recently.

“What are you talking about _now_ , Cole?” Dorian sighed, voice exhibiting the tiniest hint of frustration at the vagueness.

“Voices loud in our heads, controlling, cut off from the other side. They can’t hear us, but we can hear them…” Cole did little to expand on the meaning behind these thoughts. “They wanted to help, but the magic was wrong. They didn’t understand. They just wanted to help, Dorian.”

“My dear Cole, would you mind terribly if I asked which head you’ve chosen to pick these lovely thoughts from?” Dorian mused. Something about what Cole was saying sounded oddly…familiar.

Cole just pointed in response. Dorian followed his finger to a group of mages that they had inherited from their alliance. A young one looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite place him. 

Then it hit him. This was the boy that Cullen had yelled at. The boy that had cast the spell that accidentally hit them.

“Cole!” Dorian shouted. “Is that what this was?”

“What _what_ was?” Cole asked, clearly confused. Dorian sighed in exasperation. Sometimes it was as though they weren’t having the same conversation.

“This! Between Cullen and I? I know you heard something the other day. Cullen’s thoughts in my head, mine in his. There was…an incident.”

“Pain at first, too much, then pleasure, humming, buzzing bodies, release like a rope when it snaps.” Cole’s stare was blank. “You didn’t care how it happened because it made you happy.”

“You’re right about that.” Dorian smiled, thinking of Cullen and their first night together. “Though it is nice to have _some_ understanding. So it was a telepathy spell? To spy on the enemy?”

Cole nodded, his hat flopping wildly as he did. 

“Thanks for helping me put the pieces together, Cole.” Dorian said and he was gone, leaving Cole alone, beaming at Dorian’s appreciation.

—

Cullen’s office was cold. Sun was shining through the hole in the roof, but it was still cold, always cold. Dorian stretched slightly, rolling over and covering Cullen’s body with his own. _Better. This handsome southerner is always warm._

Cullen kissed the top of Dorian’s head, stirring beneath him. “And this handsome northerner likes to wake me up with pleasant thoughts and with something even more pleasant…” Cullen was smiling as he rolled his hips against Dorian’s, bringing to attention the fact that Dorian’s erection was pressing against Cullen’s thigh. 

“Mmm, yes, well I can’t blame it all on the morning, you _are_ rather arousing.” Dorian grinned.

Cullen rolled Dorian back over so that he was on top of him, kissing his way down the silky, tan skin before him. He moved lazily down Dorian’s body, licking up his inner thigh as his cock twitched with interest. 

“Someone’s eager today,” Cullen smirked, the scar on his lip moving upward.

“Always, someone’s eager always,” Dorian corrected him, his eyes closed. A small gasp escaped him as Cullen kissed the head of his cock, following the kiss with his tongue. When he took Dorian’s hardness in his mouth, Cullen moved slowly, taking him as deep as he could, his thumb rubbing the underside of Dorian’s swollen cock, fingers caressing his testicles. Dorian moaned, sounds growing needier by the second.

Cullen was still moving painfully slow and Dorian was whimpering, his body vibrating with excitement.

_I love this man, but if he doesn’t speed up I might have to kill him._ He was so aroused that he couldn’t focus and Dorian’s thought was transmitted before he could stop it. 

Cullen sped up his movements ever so slightly. Dorian’s vision was blurring as he neared his end, breath coming out in short pants. He groaned as he came hard into Cullen’s mouth. 

Dorian sighed, still breathing heavily. “What a lovely way to wake up.”

Cullen laughed sidling back up to cuddle with Dorian. “I love you, too, you know.” 

And Dorian smiled at that. _I do now, amatus._

For the first time in his life Cullen was thankful for magic. If it didn’t exist he wouldn’t have met Dorian. If it didn’t exist he wouldn’t have been hit by the spell that changed everything.


End file.
